A Very 'Sirius' Problem
by precious-passenger
Summary: Kurt is doing homework when Blaine calls him...with a very very SERIOUS problem.


Kurt had just been putting the finishing touches on his homework when his phone rang. He frowned when he saw the number. It was Blaine, which was odd considering Blaine was living in the same building. It had been one of the many perks of transferring to Dalton. Kind teachers and polite students, no more bullying….and Blaine in the walking distance from him.

"Hello?" Kurt picked up the phone. What he didn't expect was the squeaky, terrified sound coming from the other side.

"Kurt, hey. How are you?"

"Blaine, what's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

"Umm, the thing is…David doesn't come back until the curfew and I really gotta pee…" Blaine trailed off the rest, mumbling to himself.

"I don't see what the problem is," Kurt said, baffled, "unless David should take you to the restroom and sing you a peeing song. I know we're friends but that's a line I'm not gonna cross."

"No, it's not that. There's a cockroach in my room and I'm standing on my bed."

"What?" Kurt asked, thinking that this was some sort of prank call.

"He's moving his antenna thingies and circling over the bed," Blaine replied, genuinely terrified. Then he yelped. "Kurt, help."

"Can you throw something, like a shoe at it?"

"I don't want to kill it," Blaine answered.

_Of course not._

"Oh, for the love of…" Kurt trailed off and started pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, can you put something on top of it until I come?"

"Like what?"

"A hat, a bottle. I don't know. Use your endless imagination, Blaine Warbler," he rolled his eyes and turned off the phone, preparing to jog towards Blaine's room.

His phone rang again.

"What?" Kurt picked up the phone, exasperated.

"Don't hang up the phone. Talk to me!" Blaine said in a miserable voice that would have Kurt's sympathy if it wasn't over something entirely ridiculous.

So Kurt did until he entered Blaine's room. He saw there were pillows everywhere. Blaine was standing on top of the bedpost, shivering. The intruding cockroach had been caught under a glass. Kurt rolled his eyes and took off one shoe, getting ready to crush the thing.

"Don't kill it!" Blaine begged.

"Blaine, is it really necessary to show your animal rights side now?" he sighed.

"I don't want you to kill Sirius!" Blaine replied sorrowfully.

"Blaine, did you just…" Kurt couldn't stop laughing now, "name the cockroach after a Harry Potter character?"

"Maybe?" Blaine answered, trying not to blush too hard.

"Oh, Blaine. You're a silly and adorable idiot."

Kurt shook his head and went over the plans in his head on how to get the cockroach out without hurting it. He opened the window and approached the glass, tilting it to a side.

"Hey, Mr. Sirius. This crybaby over here wants you to leave. Can you do that for us?" he sing-songed, picking up a paper and guiding the animal with another one to climb on it. Then he picked the paper up and dropped it out of the window.

When he assured the boy several times that the cockroach was gone, Blaine darted to the bathroom not coming out for several long minutes. Finally the door opened and Blaine exited.

"My hero!" Blaine cheered, a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, your personal bodyguard, slash exterminator. Ready at your service."

But, Blaine was looking so relieved that he didn't note the sentence was dripping in sarcasm.

"Thank you," he said sincerely and pecked Kurt lightly on the cheek, making Kurt's mind short-circuit.

"Okay," he said after snapping out of daze, "see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide.

"My room?"

"What if he comes back?" Blaine said, terrified. Kurt had gone speechless.

"Stay with me until David comes back. Please?"

Kurt resisted the kicked puppy eyes Blaine was giving him.

"Oh, come on, Blaine. You're a grown up boy." Kurt said, stomping angrily out of the room, with Blaine trailing close behind.

They reached Kurt's room only to find that in his haste, Kurt had forgotten his keys. So, they headed back, waiting for Wes, his roommate to return.

David and Wes had found the room with the two teens cuddled together in the bed and sleeping. Blaine had his arms around Kurt and shifted closer as they watched, placing his head on Kurt's chest.

"Aww," David cooed, "they can't stay away from each other."

"So freaking adorable," Wes agreed.


End file.
